This invention concerns the electrochemical analysis of liquids. More particularly, this invention discloses a novel electrochemical cell which permits the electrochemical analysis of extremely minute amounts of liquid, i.e., 0.25 to 1.0 .mu.l.
Methods have been developed from the electrical analysis of thin layers of liquids. These devices, generally referred to as thin layer electrodes, have taken various forms such as micrometer-based electrode systems, "capillary" wire electrodes, dip-type thin layer electrodes, conducting glass cells and thin metal-film sandwich electrodes. In general, the thin layer electrodes and cell designs are either expensive and difficult to construct or require unusual manipulative techniques. Furthermore, although some of the thin layer electrode cells are specifically designed to use only a small amount of electroactive substance (volumes on the order of 1 micro liter), ohmic polarization usually limits their applicability to routine use. This ohmic polarization causes distortion of the electrochemical response curves. These limitations become very pronounced with poorly conducting or diluted electrolytes and high reactant concentration.
Thus, it is the object of this invention to disclose an electrode and an electrolytic cell for use in studying liquids requiring only a minute amount of said investigate liquid, i.e., between 0.25 .mu.l to 1.0 .mu.l.
In addition, it is the purpose of this invention to provide such an electrolytic cell in which the distortion effects caused by ohmic polarization are minimized even with diluted electrolytes and high reactant concentration.
Furthermore, it is the object of this invention to disclose a thin layer electrode with the advantages mentioned above which is inexpensive to produce.